Cant think of a good Tittle
by Naru-chan luvs Sasuke
Summary: It's just rated this for a precaution It will start to live up to its rating soon but not in Ch. 1 Anyways This is after the time skip and is SasuNaru please R&R Oh and if you have any Tittle ideas I'd love to hear them


Me: Hey this is just a short story just a few chapters but I wanted to keep writing and my friend wasn't feeling too good so this is for her

Isamu: Yea we hope you feel better Seppaku this is for you so your every wish is our command in this story! You want to make it time travel we can do that so this first chapter will be a little vague

Me: But don't worry it will start to take more form in the next chapters

Isamu: Oh yea and any ideas the rest of you readers have would be nice because the more ideas I have to work with the better this story will be

Me: Alright I'm sure you're done listening to us go ahead and begin the reading hope you enjoy it.

Both: We don't own Naruto but we wish we did!

Naruto awoke feeling confused, he had no idea where he was or what time it was nothing nada zip zero zilch. The last thing he remembered he was heading over to Sasukes house to go watch a movie. The two had become very close since Sasuke had finally come back from Orochimaru's the Snake Sanin had been dead a good year and a half before he came back. He never explained exactly why he came back and no amount of interrogation had given them any sort of clues. They had eventually just let him go but kept a close eye on him he had been back almost 2 years and still they had ANBU keeping a close eye on him.

Sasuke was turning 19 fairly soon and Naruto had just turned 18. Neither has had any sort of girlfriend or even seemed interested in anyone well not since Naruto got over Sakura which was a good while ago.

But that's getting off topic right now Naruto is trying to figure out what is going on and how he got here, where ever here is.

He tried to look around only to realize that he was blind folded and tied down? Ok this made no sense how on earth did he get himself into this mess. He started to think of everything that happened before he came to be here….

BANG BANG CHUU CHUU TRAIN WIND ME UP I DO MY THANG A REESES PIECES 7 UP MESS WITH ME, ILL MESS YOU UP!

**Flashback Jutsu!! **

_Naruto had woken up to another beautiful morning the sun was shinning and the birds were chirping. Ok who are we kidding; Naruto had yet again woken up to the sounds of his neighbors yelling at one another. That had to be like the 20__th__ time this month and our young ANBU captain really needed his sleep. After taking a glance he was shocked to find it was only 3 in the morning, the screaming and yelling usually started around 1 am. He was lucky he got 2 full extra hours of sleep! So he started with his normal routine eat take a show brush his teeth and put in his contacts. _

_You see your young hero had a secret, after the last time he tried to get Sasuke to come back his eye sight had well it wasn't as great as it used to be. Actually he was near blind with out them, only Tsunade new of this disability. She had promised not to but it into any of the records so long as it didn't affect his work. The moment it did it had to be marked as a disability and he would be demoted to a Jounin._

_What she didn't know was that Naruto didn't need to see after his merge with the Kyuubi, another thing only he knew of, he had gained the power to see with his Chakra he just needed to form one hand seal and presto he has no sight problems. Well he can't see what the person looks like very well but he's able to identify friend form foe. That is part of what makes him such a great ANBU no one can sneak up on him or trick him. _

_But at the same time he had really enjoyed being able to see people not just blurs of what they are or just a color. He would do almost anything to be able to see the ones he loves faces but that was something he would probably never be able to do again. _

_His biggest regret concerning his sight was the last time he had really seen Sasukes face he was when Sasuke was trying to kill him that last facial expression he had seen on his best friends face haunted him to this day and that had been about 2 years ago and still it was the only look he could see on his face._

_Sasuke had asked Naruto more than once why he flinched away from Sasuke every time he got near. Sure he had tried to kill Naruto a few times but Naruto said he was over it and he understood that he never really meant it. Besides, they both knew Naruto was the stronger of the two so why would he fear Sasuke?_

_But that was another story for another time. _

_So after getting ready Naruto grabbed his ANBU mask and cloak and quickly threw them on. Then headed out the door without even looking back, he went to the same spot he did every time he got into a sticky situation and he figured this counted as sticky situation._

_He had found this cave after one of his missions it hadn't been the most successful and he was really injured he wasn't sure how far away from the village he was and the cave seemed the perfect spot to stop and rest for the night so that he could go back with full health and so he could get his one remaining teammate out of any more danger than necessary. And he never would have made it more than another mile tops with her weight and all his injuries. It was a close call but he recovered and came to this little safe haven of his when ever he needed it such as now._

_While there he contemplated all that had happened in the last year or so, it took almost a year for them to let Sasuke out. And a lot had happened the two boys had once again become best friends and hung out when ever Naruto wasn't on a mission. But because most of his real missions were at night they spent a lot of time together. He went on 1 maybe 2 missions during the day a week to keep up his appearances so no one would suspect he was ANBU. But that was all. _

_Naruto had thought that everything was ok until he started remembering all that he had done and what had been said between him and Sasuke. He started to see exactly what Sasuke had been talking about when he said that the more they hung out the more Naruto pushed him away. But it was also in this time of thinking that he realized how much he really cared about the dark hair avenger. He realized he may even want to be more than just friends with Sasuke. He tried to search all of his memories with the other boy to see if there was even a chance he felt the same and only came across one. But that could have been a fluke after all he had looked very well sexy and what he was doing was very provocative and gave Sasuke a small bloody noose before he passed out._

_Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. It was this that brought him out of his deep thought and upon looking out side he realized it was at least noon and he wanted to get lunch before he went over to Sasukes for their movie night. And this week was his week for making dinner. Something Naruto had come to love because he adored the look on Sasukes face when he ate Naruto's food which where always as good if not better than any restaurant could make. And well Sasuke wasn't the best cook; you would think he would be considering he lived alone for years. But no he couldn't. _

_The walk to the ramen stand was fairly peaceful, though this was most likely because he still had his ANBU uniform on and no one would ever suspect that he was really Naruto the demon brat that every one wishes was dead. He found that if he did this he wouldn't have to deal with hate filled gazes this early in the day. Although he would still have to go back home to change before going to Sasukes house. He was pretty sure if his dark haired friend were to find out he was ANBU he would hate him. After all they were making his life fairly annoying and the very thought that Naruto was a big cause of that would most likely break all the trust they had built up thus far._

_His walk to Sasukes was exactly what he had thought it would be…incredibly depressing. Everyone either glared at him or just ignored him. He wasn't really sure which was worse though. _

_He had almost gotten to Sasukes when he thought he heard something he turned around and was about to activate his Kyuubi Vision as he called it but he never got the chance that was the last thing he remembered._

BRICK WALL WATER FALL GIRL YOU THINK YOU GOT IT ALL BUT YOU DON'T AND I DO SO LIKE BOOM WIT THAT ATTITUDE!

**Kia!**

Those were the last things that Naruto could remember so who the hell was it? His senses should have alerted him before any thing bad happened so how the hell did they fail him this time??? They never had before, it didn't make any sense!

He tried to activate his Kyuubi Vision but it was no use, who ever captured him must have been following him for a while to figure out about his bad vision because that was about the only Jutsu he could do one handed. There wasn't any other way they could find out about him. Unless they were close to him and the only person who might know about it was Tsunade and he couldn't imagine her kidnapping him.

Oh no! He had forgotten about Sasuke! What if he thought that Naruto just decided that he didn't wasn't to be friends with Sasuke or something worse?? He needed to get out of here fast so he could explain it to Sasuke!

He suddenly stopped that train of thought when he heard a door opening. And foot steps, but he couldn't identify the smell of the person so it wasn't someone he knew. Or at least not since he turned 16, and got improved senses form Kyuubi.

Then his unknown assailant spoke, "hello Naruto."

It was at that moment that Naruto realized just who it was. It was the one person he had no chance of escaping.

Me: So I know this was short but its only the first chapter and it will get longer as it continues.

Isamu: I hope that this wasn't to bad

Both: Well please review cuz I want to know what you think


End file.
